Y llegaron ellas
by SunsetRoseVSFutbolera
Summary: Tras una derrota vergonzosa ellos aprenderan a convivir y a amar sinceramente...con sus rivales.


_**Y llegaron ellas**_

Era un día como cualquier otro. El equipo entrenaba en esa cálida mañana de Julio. Todos sabían lo que debían hacer. Pero tal vez esa mañana no fuera realmente como cualquier otra.

En las gradas, una joven escribía tarareando en un cuaderno. Y el tigre se había fijado en ella. Tenía la piel morena y una melena castaña oscura y lisa que le caía con elegancia hacia un lado. El pelo del otro lado se lo había pasado detrás de la oreja dejando ver sus ojos negros enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, su nariz algo chata y sus labios carnosos.

Iba vestida con una camiseta roja de manga china con un ligero escote unos piratas blancos ajustados y unas sandalias rojas. Llevaba también una tobillera de plata de la que colgaba una luna a conjunto con el colgante y la pulsera que también llevaba.

Un dolor punzante en la nuca lo hizo distraerse de su escrutinio. Alguno de sus compañeros acababa de darle un balonazo. "Eso me pasa por distraerme con tonterías."

- Mark, ¿estas bien? Se me ha desviado un poco, perdona.-dijo Tom al llegar a su lado.

- No importa. Oye, ¿tu sabes quien es la chica de las gradas?

- Mi hermana. ¿Por?

- ¿Tu hermana? ¿Desde cuando tienes una hermana?

- Pues desde hace unos 16 años más o menos.

Dicho esto, cogió el balón y fue con los demás. Mark se quedo pensativo. "Su hermana" No sabia exactamente qué le había llamado tanto la atención de aquella muchacha, pero no podía dejar de mirarla y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

- ¡Mark! ¿Vienes o qué?

El tigre se reunió con sus compañeros y comenzó por fin a entrenar. Pero se distraía a menudo mirando a la joven que seguía escribiendo ajena al entrenamiento. Mark respiro aliviado cuando el mister dijo que ya era suficiente por ese día. Pero cuando se giró, vio a la chica hablando con el mister. Su sonrisa lo cautivo y rezo fervientemente por que no se hubiera puesto rojo cuando ella lo miró.

- Oye Tom- dijo Bruce de pronto- ¿No nos la presentas?

- Claro. Esta es mi hermana, Sarah.

- Hola Sarah. Me llamo Bruce.

- ¡Quita Bruce que la espantas! Hola guapetona, me llamo Johnny, ignora al cabeza de melón.

-¡Eh!

Uno tras otro, el resto de compañeros se presentaron. Algunas presentaciones arrancaron mas de una carcajada del grupo. Todos reían, excepto Mark, quien sintió de repente unos instintos asesinos contra aquellos babosos que intentaban ligarse a su chica. "Un momento ¿MI chica? Tengo que largarme de aquí". y tenia que ser rápido.

- ¡Eh Mark! ¿No te presentas?

- "Nota mental: la próxima vez, mata al cabeza de melón antes de que abra su enorme bocaza." ¿Para qué? Ya has dicho mi nombre ¿No?

Y así, Mark se alejó de ellos. Sin embargo, sus recién encontradas hormonas le pedían a gritos que volver y besara a esa chica hasta dejarla inconsciente. "Cálmate Mark. Piensa en cosas frías.". Iba a necesitar un a ducha de agua fría. O mejor helada. Esperaba no tener que volver a ver a esa chica nunca más. No parecía muy entusiasmada en el entrenamiento. Tal vez no fuera al partido.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Faltaban 10 minutos para que comenzara el partido, pero aún no había ni rastro del equipo contrario. Tal vez se habían rajado. Entonces se oyeron risitas y oyó una voz que le resulto muy familiar. La vio. Llevaba un uniforme de fútbol rojo y blanco. Tras ella, unas 18 chicas más cuchicheaban y se reían. Cuatro de ellas eran muy familiares.

- ¿Tus ases en la manga hermanita?- preguntó Tom al verlas.

- Muy listo.

Sarah tenía una amplia sonrisa. Patty, Amy, Jenny y Grace estaban en su equipo. Eso les daba una cierta ventaja, dado que las cuatro conocían muy bien las técnicas de los chicos y sus puntos flacos. Varios de los jugadores tragaron saliva. No hacía mucho e habían reído de Patty. Entonces una voz sonó por el megáfono.

- Bienvenidos señoras y señores. Esta es una ocasión única, sin precedentes. Un equipo enteramente femenino ha osado retar a nuestros campeones, que ya estan colocados en sus posiciones. Y ahora salen al terreno de juego las jugadoras del equipo rival. Patty Duston (N/A: No quise poner su apellido japonés y le puse ese. Pasa lo mismo con el resto de personajes femeninos que conocéis.) como centrocampista. Delanteras, las de estas chicas jeje, Dalia Santos y Sarah Baker.

Mark notó un nudo en el estomago y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se colocó frente a él. Solo entonces se fijo en que ya no llevaba la banda de capitanía. Al mirar a un lado, vio la banda en el brazo de Patty. Eso no podía ser bueno.

- En la banda izquierda, Deborah Winslow. En la derecha, Kirsten Winslow. Estas gemelas vienen a dar guerra. Defensas, Amy Ross, Jennifer Cole, Penelope Jones, Angela Price…

"¿Ha dicho Price?" Todos los integrantes del equipo se giraron a una para mirar a su portero, que escondía la cabeza detrás de la visera de su gorra.

-… y Cloe Zedinho.

" Increíble. ¡Una Zedinho! ¿Qué más?"

- Y por último, como portera titular, Lea Schneider.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso "¿Schneider? ¿Cómo Karl Schneider? ¡Vamos hombre!" Los jugadores se miraban incrédulos. El resto de las chicas estaban en el banquillo. Al fin dio comienzo el partido.

Menuda paliza les habían dado. 7-0 había quedado el marcador a favor de las chicas. Patty había capitaneado todo el partido, por lo que los jugadores no pudieron ni oler la portería contraria. El que más se acerco fue Oliver porque Patty se distrajo pero las gemelas le bloquearon el paso y despejaron el balón. De las chicas solo atacaban Dalia, Patty y Sarah, pero ellas solitas se bastaban.

Mark echó una mirada a su alrededor. Oliver y Tom no le habían dado la menor importancia al asunto. El primero alababa las dotes de mando de Patty, para sonrojo de esta, y el segundo presumía de hermana. Benji estaba sepultado bajo un montón de cojines. Había sido muy duro para él encajar siete goles. Ed y Alan trataban de animarle. Ni que decir tiene que estaban fracasando miserablemente.

En el sofá de al lado los cinco defensas discutían sobre las técnicas usadas. Bruce no dejaba de repetir que eran unas tramposas y que jugaban con ventaja. Ted y Johnny estaban ligando con las gemelas. A su lado, Danny tenía la mirada ausente y un aire pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa enano? ¿Qué piensas?

- Si las chicas sabían que iban a ganar, ¿para qué querían a las del banquillo? Y si te fijas, son justo 19.

- Como nosotros.

-Exacto. Hay algo que o me cuadra. No se…

Justo en ese instante, Mark dejo de escuchar a su compañero. Sarah entro por la puerta vestida con una camiseta amarilla ajustada, piratas negros y sandalias amarillas. El tigre se quedo mirándola embelesado.

- Vamos chicas. Hay que hacer las maletas.

Oliver se levanto ipso facto y se acercó a Sarah.

- En cuanto a eso…¿No podrías hacer loa vista gorda?

- De eso nada. Una apuesta es una apuesta. Habéis perdido. Asume las consecuencias.

El capitán se volvió a sentar abatido y consideró seriamente hacer testamento.

- ¿De que apuesta habla, Oliver?- pregunto Tom.

- Eh…pues verás..Antes del partido tu hermana me propuso un trato. Si perdíamos ellas vivirían un año entero con nosotros y si ganábamos ellas nos pagarían unas vacaciones completas en donde quisiéramos. A mi me pareció buena idea y acepte y como hemos perdido…

- ¡Yo a ti te mato!

Hicieron falta cinco de los jugadores más fuertes para sujetar a Benji y que no matara a Oliver, entre ellos Ed, Yuma y Mark. Cuando por fin se calmó, Mark comenzó a pensar en cual de ellas se quedaría con él.

Sarah fue la primera en bajar. La tensión reinante te podía cortar con un cuchillo. Pero lejos de ponerse nerviosa, Sarah se echó a reír.

- Y eso que todavía no os he dicho quien va con quien.

El resto de las chicas llegaron al poco rato. Danny se levantó. Su padre había venido a recogerle. Una de las chicas le siguió. Al parecer ellas si sabían con quien debían irse. Todos los jugadores se fueron marchando uno tras otro y las chicas les seguían. Entonces Mark se percató de que en la sala solo quedaban él y Sarah.

- Bueno que, ¿nos vamos?

Mark se puso en pie y paso a su lado sin mirarla. Sarah le siguió. Al subirse al coche, la tensión se hizo evidente. Mark no dejo de mirar a Sarah de reojo. Ella se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Se lo iba a pasar en grande.


End file.
